Fog
Fog is a small to medium-size multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Ghosts available in the first downloadable content pack Onslaught, which was released on January 28, 2014 on Xbox One and Xbox 360 and February 27th on all other consoles. The map is set in a dark and eerie campsite alongside a fog-shrouded lake in Washington D.C., inspired by classic horror films and elements of the supernatural. Dynamics *This map has a special Field Order reward where the player can become Michael Myers and the theme from the Halloween ''1978 movie is played as long as the player is alive and ends as soon as the player is killed. *A tunnel leading from just before the canyons to the basement of the main house can be accessed by breaching from either side. Extinction Egg Hunt In the tunnel, when a player looks down at the pit with the waterfall, in a hole is a yellow-red Extinction Egg that can be shot and count as "hunted", only once. Players who find all four Extinction Eggs in each of Onslaught's four DLC maps will earn a bonus 2,000XP for completing the operation. Horror Film References This map pays homage to many horror films.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyKIMb47cts The majority of the horror film references and easter eggs are inside and around the main cabin, most of them referencing "Evil Dead." None of these things have a way to interact with the player, nor do they do anything that affects the match while it is being played. *''Evil Dead **Tied to a post in the basement is a manequin with a skull; this references the 2013 reboot where a possessed girl was tied to the post in the same position and burned in the very beginning. **In the second floor room on the table is a tape recorder with a microphone, the one which Ash plays the tape and unwittingly summons the demons of the movie. **Outside the cabin across the well is the shed from Evil Dead II, where Ash's girlfriend was decapitated, but her head comes back to life and bites his hand. Ash then locks her in a vice to keep her from moving. On the wall is a chalk outline of a chainsaw, which Ash used to kill the head, and later attached to his arm. **The yellow car attached to the trailer is Ash's car from Army of Darkness. **The bridge at the edge of the map with the metal beams bent up and inwards like hands is from Evil Dead II. There is a truck on the other side which the movie characters could not reach. *''The Ring'' **In the small cabin to the right of the pumpkin is a static fuzzing TV with tapes under it. *''Friday the 13th'' ** The building with the "Emerald Lake" with a bloody "Death" written over it is a reference to the series' "Crystal Lake." *''Scream'' **The cobwebs are the shape of the series' serial killer's ghostly mask. *''The Walking Dead'' **Dale's trailer is on the map, and his hat is sitting on a log by the campfire. *''Ghostbusters'' **Three tapes can be found upstairs next to the tape recorder, each labeled "Ghost Boaters 3". Gallery Fog Camping CoDG.jpg Fog Concept1 Onslaught CoDG.png Fog Concept2 Onslaught CoDG.png Fog Concept3 Onslaught CoDG.png Fog CoDG.png Fog2 CoDG.png Fog3 CoDG.png Fog4 CoDG.png Fog Michael Myers CoDG.png|"Michael Myers" Field Order reward. Fog Axe CoDG.png Fog Michael Myers Gameplay CoDG.png Trivia *On the [http://www.callofduty.com/ghosts/dlc/dlc1-onslaught Call of Duty: Ghosts Website] when one places the cursor over the picture of Fog, the theme song for the Halloween series will begin to play. *Sometimes spiders will rappel down their webs from ceilings. *There are several skeletons of different species littered around the basement; one looks like a small Cryptid alien, the ones on the floor have mandables on their cheeks. *The hole with the waterfall in the middle of the cave, if a player fires an unsuppressed weapon into the hole, bats will be disturbed and come flying out of it. *In the cave is a satanic sacrificial altar and a dead goat next to it. *Ghosts/spirits can be seen flying into the hole in the middle of the cave, out of the altar in the cave, and out of the well. *Most of the pictures hanging around the map are modern and look like Infinity Ward developers; one of them is holding a knife with blood oozing out of the photo. Also, a reappearing picture of the Infinity Ward development team in the Middle East can be seen in the locked cabin. References Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Multiplayer Maps